Fantasias con el campeón
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Drabble escrito para el Harrython en respuesta al reto #14 No es el Quidditch lo que le interesa a la gente, eres tú.


**Titulo: Fantasías con el campeón**

**Rate: R**

**Autor: Krispysly**

**Reto: #14 No es el Quidditch lo que le interesa a la gente, eres tú. **

**Advertencia: Slash**

Era absurdo y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. A escondidas y bajo cientos de llaves tenía una habitación con fotos, revistas, reportajes y recuerdos de partidos del mejor buscador de la historia del mundo.

Su esposa no lo sabía. De hecho ese era su secreto. Desde que estaba en Hogwarts le encantaba verle volar, en las prácticas del equipo de Gryffindor se escondía tras una lona y lo veía volar, hacer piruetas, gritarle a sus compañeros de equipo para que entrenaran más fuerte y con más ganas. No había día en que Draco no saliera con una erección, por ver a Harry—jodido—Potter en el aire. Después de Hogwarts pensó que eso acabaría, pero Potter cambio la línea del heroísmo por el deporte y se había unido a los Falcons. No se había perdido ni uno de sus partidos. Poco después fue escogido para jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra y Potter se había destacado como nunca en el mundial llevando a su equipo a la victoria.

En la actualidad Potter era el deportista mejor pagado de la historia. Lo veía en todas partes, tiendas, libros, letreros, panfletos de lo que fuera Potter era la imagen. No había cosa que Draco no supiera de él. Su obsesión. Pero todo eso quedaba allí, tras puertas cerradas en una habitación del ala oeste de la mansión.

Esa tarde llevo a Scorpius a otro partido de los Falcon. La familia de Potter también estaba allí. Sus tres hijos y la comadreja junior, acompañados de Weasley sus dos hijos y Granger. Todos gritaban por Harry, apoyándolo y animándolo. Draco por su parte lo admiraba. Su cabello siendo alborotado por el viento, el brillo de determinación en sus imposibles ojos verdes. La sonrisa en su rostro, las mejillas sonrojadas. Los músculos tensos en sus brazos al sostener la escoba. Merlín se estaba poniendo duro. Igual ya faltaba poco para que finalizara el partido.

—Hijo, voy al baño—explicó Draco a Scorpius que igual ya tenía 15 años y no tenía de que preocuparse.

—Está bien papá—dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Draco bajó al baño, pero el camino que se sabía estaba bloqueado por reparaciones. A lo lejos se escucharon gritos de júbilo. O Potter había agarrado la snitch o habían anotado nuevamente.

—Señor donde puedo encontrar el baño—preguntó Draco con una palpitante erección y unas desesperadas ganas de llegar al baño.

El seguridad le abrió una puerta que Draco nunca había visto y le hizo pasar.

Al parecer estaba en una especie de camerino privado o algo así, no importaba lo importante era desahogarse lo más pronto posible.

Se metió al baño y comenzó a bombear su erección con desesperación reviviendo cada escena de Potter en esa escoba. Ya casi… un poco más.

—Ahhh Potter—gritó extasiado. Recuperó el aliento y realizó un hechizo de limpieza, se acomodó el pantalón y la túnica y salió del baño solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Harry Potter.

—Draco Malfoy— dijo sorprendido— ¿Acaso te acabas de masturbar en mi baño pensando en mi? — Draco tragó seco y quiso maldecir pero eso no era digno de un Malfoy.

—Necesitaba ir al baño, no sabía que era el tuyo— dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

—Te he visto ¿sabes? — Dijo desprendiéndose de su túnica—en todos los partidos y algunas prácticas.

—Mi hijo es fanático tuyo— explico aunque sabía que era una pésima excusa.

Harry se quitó el uniforme completo ante los ojos del rubio sin pestañear, tomó la túnica deslizando su varita hizo una firma.

—Toma—dijo entregándole la túnica—para tu hijo—dijo pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de Draco— tal vez con esto te masturbes mejor—dijo descaradamente para luego quitarle la corbata a Draco — se que yo sí necesitaba una prenda tuya para mejor mis sesiones.

Draco levantó una ceja, acaso Potter le acaba de confesar que se masturba pensando en él.

—Mi hijo se alegrará al ver lo que le has enviado—dijo encogiendo la túnica y guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —Adiós Potter.

—Adiós Malfoy. —se despidió con una sonrisa pícara.

Draco salió apresuradamente al encuentro de su hijo, ambos llegaron a casa rememorando las mejores jugadas y Scorpìus le contó como Harry había atrapado la snitch. Después de eso alegó estar muy cansado y se fue a su cuarto secreto a colocar su nueva pieza de colección. Y porque no a estrenar una nueva fantasía sexual que envolviera a Potter y el olor que le rodeaba proveniente de la túnica.

Fin.


End file.
